The week Te'a lost her happy pills
by mylifeisoverVallinsgone
Summary: This is a story about what Te'a would be like, in my opion, if she wasn't happy. It is written in journal entries.


A/N: Thanx emotionalanime and Kerochan606 for the idea of the journal format. I hope you don't mind. This is partly the idea I told emotionalanime about. This journal entry is of Te'a's and it is a bit different than her normal self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The week Te'a lost her "happy pills" (see bottom for meaning)

Day one: Ra damit! That little bitch just went and walked in my way! Next time I see her, I will make sure I am carrying a knife. Hahahaha. I am talking about the whore Mia. I mean does she really think Joey likes her? Gees! All he likes is her legs! How dense can you get! And don't get me started on little miss Serenity. If there was a bigger suck up in the world than her, I would like to see it. Gees! It's not like someone is trying to steal her brother's love away. I mean " Go Joey. Nice catch Joey. Joey Joey Joey!" is that all she thinks about? Get a life!

Day two: That tramp. Little miss Hopkins thinks that she can take my Yugi, well she got another thing comin'. Maybe I should do something extra special for Yugi to intrigue his mind. That will take some thinking. I mean it's not like they make shorts any shorter than I have. What was I thinking? gets up and looks through closet Everything I own is girly! I am going to the mall to buy some punk shit. Maybe I can go into that Goth store and get some tips on my design. (Checks wallet) Damn! I'm all out of cash. Better go steal some from cash man Kaiba. If that doesn't work, I guess I will have to do one of my routines. Hey, at least the stripping classes come in handy some time.

Day three: I am totally punked out. I got skull shit everywhere. And I replaced all my skirts with a couple pair of jeans and some tees. That will do for now until my mom get the social security check. Then I can buy a whole new wardrobe. Then maybe I will feel better. I was thinking about ditching my friends because they are pretty lame, but all the clicks have been chosen this year. And plus Yugi and Joey are pretty hot. I wish I could just drop that faggot pinhead. He's such a dork. It's like he hasn't even entered the new millennium. That reminds me. I've got to be giving that ring back to Bakura. He's such a doll. Will do anything for ya. People take him granted. He is the best at playing jokes. My favorite is when he did that Scottish impression. It was so bad! But no one even noticed it. Well except me. They are all imbeciles.

Day four: That faggot Yugi didn't fall for my trick. What is he gay! I don't know. But he is still hot. His birthday is coming up. Maybe I should get him some platform shoes so when we go out we can be closer in height and I don't have to bend all the way down just to give him a hug. That will be good. I think I am going to go try my trick again.

Day five: He finally fell for it. Now I can have a boy friend. I need to get those shoes fast because it is embarrassing when people mistake your boyfriend for your little brother. Perhaps if he doesn't like the shoes I could dump him and go for Joey. He is a bit of a dunce but still he's a fantastic kisser. Birthday party. Don't ask.

Day six: I dumped Yugi. He was crushed. Maybe now Rebecca has a chance. At least they are the same height and it is only illegal in America for a male over sixteen to date an under age girl. So they're okay. And there is no meeting the parents because their smelling old grandfathers already know each other. But anyway. Joey asked me. I agreed and we went somewhere private. You should have seen the look on Mia's face when I frenched him in front of the whole student body. Don't ask me why she was at our high school. She has been graduated for a couple years already. But I was happy, it made my day. Mmm… candy! Just the thought of it makes the taste wash over me again. I think I'll go see Joey now.

Day seven: Omg! I can't believe what I am wearing! I mean it is pants! Look at my closet everything is..is...PUNK! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Attack of the killer skaters!

Yugi's closing thought: Thank God she found her marijuana.

Joey: Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about!

Yugi: But does she know that?

Joey: She will soon enough. marches in the direction of Te'a's house

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I know it was a bit different than my other stories, but I wanted to try something new. And I just want to thank Sierra McCurry for her influence of perverted ness.

Please read and review!


End file.
